1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid distributor used in order to supply liquid in distributed fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The intake of liquid from a single inlet and the discharge thereof from multiple discharge openings is performed in many fields, and various means have been offered. A simple method that has been recently employed involves a branching tube that has one inlet, but is divided into multiple branches at the other end. In addition, methods have also been used that involve liquid distribution tubes with liquid discharge openings provided in the side wall of a tube that has one liquid inlet, but is sealed off at the other end.